Is it Real, or Just a Fairytale
by BellaRudey
Summary: Piper meets the new handyman and they begin to date, but will it last. Could this be the real deal, or is it all just an illusion.
1. The First Encounter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I AM IN NO WAY ASSOCIATED WITH THE SHOW EITHER.**

* * *

Piper smiled from behind her coffee cup as he watched the man working underneath the sink. 'That is one amazing pair of legs, and that chest is to die for.' Piper thought with a sly smile on her face. The new handyman was there, he had come while she was still asleep and Prue had let him in. So far, this is all Piper has seen of him. The man pulled himself out from under the sink and stood up, he hadn't yet noticed Piper sitting at the table watching him. He turned on the sink to see if he had fixed it; sure enough the water began to run.

"Yes." the man said with a sound of accomplishment.

"What, were you unsure of your handywork?" Piper asked.

The man jumped starteled by the second voice. Piper smiled and stood up walking over to him.

"Hi, I'm Piper." she said

"I'm Leo Wyatt." he said with a smile as he did a wuick once over of Piper.

She was wearing flannel PJ shorts with a nightshirt that hit just above the bottom of the shorts. Her hair was in a bun on the top of her head some hair had fallen out and was hanging along her face. She blew a piece out of her face and gave an embarassed smile.

"I didn't know there was someone here that wasn't my sister." Piper explained.

"It's okay, you look great." Leo said with a smile.

A few seconds later he realized what had come out of his mouth and he began to blush.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to say that." he said

"It's okay. Ahh..I'm gonna go upstairs if you need me, I should put some normal clothes on." Piper said with a smile as she headed upstairs.

Once Piper was out of sight Leo leaned back on the counter, "Wow, she is breathtaking.' he thought as he cought his breath. Leo had never felt this way before about anyone, he was very confused. Piper came downstairs almost an hour later. She was now wearing a burgandy tanktop and a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of running sneakers. Leo smiled as he saw her come down the stairs.

"Here we are, this is much better." Piper said smiling.

Leo did a once over of her with a smile, and then he looked again, he couldn't help it. Piper watched his eyes as he scanned up her body, then down her body, then back up again. She let out a little giggle which starteled Leo back to reality.

"Wh-what?...Oh sorry." Leo said blushing

"It's okay." Piper said smiling at him.

Both of them stood there a little while a bit uncomfortable. Phoebe walked into the room and stopped as she watched Piper and Leo as they stared at each other. She smiled and laughed quietly before she decided to speak.

"So, are you guys ready for a real date yet, or are you going to just stare at eachother until your eyes burn." Phoebe said with a quick smile at Piper.

"Wh-no, we, we were just saying how...I don't remember what we were saying." Piper said a little flustered as she looked over at Phoebe.

"We, ahh...we were talking about your cloths." Leo said with a smile.

"Sure you were." Phoebe nodded with a smile.

Phoebe walked over and got a cup of coffee. then looked back over at Piper and Leo.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Phoebe said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the conservatory.

Piper and Leo both watched as Phoebe left. Then Piper walked over to the table and sat down Leo watched her then he looked around the room.

"I ahh..I should probably get to work on that shower upstairs." Leo said

"The shower needs to be fixed?" Piper looked at him a little confused.

"Well, Prue said when she hired me that the shower in her bathroom is broken. Did someone already fix it?" Leo asked.

"Oh no, no one fixed it if it's broken. I don't go in there to use her bathroom so I wouldn't know if it was broken." Piper explained.

"So, could you show me where it is?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded and got up and started for the stairs. Leo followed her as he watched her walk up the stairs, he followed at a perfect distance so he could have a nice view. Once in the bathroom Piper turned to walk out but Leo stopped her.

"Piper." he said and she turned around.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Wou-would you maybe, would you like to, to go, go out with me?" He managed to stutter out.

"On a date?" Piper asked

"Well, yeah, I mean if you want." Leo said as he fidgeted nervously.

"I do." Piper said with a big smile "I really do."

Leo smiled at her and then turned around and started to work on the shower. Piper looked at him a little confused. he asked her out then turned to fix the shower, it was a weird reaction. Piper turned and started to walk out. She stopped in the oorway and turned to look at Leo.

"When should we go out?" she asked.

"How about tonight?" Leo replied.

Piper nodded with a smile and then turned and walked out.


	2. The First Date?

It was 7:00 and Piper had just finished getting ready...an hour ago that is. She was sitting in the living room staring at the clock just waiting for Leo to show up. She had on a new dress that she had bought special for her date with Leo tonight, it was a black dress that hit just above her knees and it had a red tie that wrapped around her stomach and tied in the back. She also had on a new pair of black high heeled shoes. She stood up and began to pace the floor, she was never really good at waiting.

"He must not becoming." Piper said as she glanced up at the clock.

Phoebe walked into the room and smiled at Piper, she was acting like she was in high school again. Phoebe thought it was so cute. Earlier Phoebe had to help Piper get ready, she couldn't keep her hand steady to do her make up and when she first got dressed she had put her dress on backwards.

"He'll come." Phoebe said.

"How do you know that?"

"Well he didn't give you a time you said earlier so you have the whole night that he might show up." Phoebe said with a smile "He'd be an idiot to stand you up, you look beautiful sweetie."

"Thanks." Piper said as she sat down.

Piper was still sitting there alone two, three, four, five hours later. Leo never showed up. Piper fell asleep sitting on the couch as she waited for Leo to come.

The next morning Prue was getting ready for work when she saw Piper laying on the couch. She walked over to Piper and sat down next to her gently shaking her.

"Piper, Piper honey wake up." Prue said trying to wake her.

Piper slowly woke up very confused as to why she was in the living room still.

"Prue, why am I down here?" she asked

"You must have fallen asleep waiting for Leo."

"He, he never showed up." Piper said looking at Prue as she stood up. "I'm going to go up to my bed." she said.

Prue nodded and Piper walked up the stairs to her room and put on a pair of PJs and crawled into bed.

Prue walked into the kitchen and headed over to get some coffee. That was when she spotted someone at the back door. She walked out onto the back porch and over to the person, it was Leo.

"What are you doing here, did we not pay you yesterday?" Prue asked in a rude tone.

"No, it's, I don't want your money." Leo said "All my work I did here, I did for free."

"Then why are you here?" Prue asked

"I came to talk to Piper." Leo replied.

"Well, she just went to bed and I don't think she'll be wanting to see you, ever." Prue said as she shut the door in his face then walked back into the kitchen.

Leo went around to the front porch and sat there waiting for Piper, but he wasn't allowed to wait long all of a sudden there was a jingeling in his head. He looked up at the sky very upset.

"No, not now, I won't go." he said sternly.

But Leo didn't have a choice he was swirled away in orbs without any oportunity for a protest. Once he arrived where he was he looked around very mad.

"Who did it? Who orbed me?" he asked walking around looking at each and every elder.

"I did." Zola said as she took off her hood."Leo, you missed the meeting this morning, you know they are manditory, you can't keep missing them."

"I was trying to find one of my charges." he said defending himself. "She is avoiding me thannks to the manditory meeting last night." he said upset.

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't control when the meetings are." Zola said as she turned and walked towards a room "come on, you don't want to have your wings clipped do you?" she asked

"doesn't sound like such a bad idea right now." he said with a sigh as he followed her.

But once iside the room he didn't pay any attention to the meeting, all he heard was 'yadda yadda yadda.' as they continued to talk. Lwo zoned out, he listened to his charges in his head zeroing in on Piper. He could hear her crying, and he knew he was the reason for it. Leo stood up as the elders continued to talk and he walked out and then orbed down to the manor as all the other elders watched him shocked.

"Piper." Leo said as he listened to see where she was at, he heard the sobbing coming from her room; he could sense that she was the only one in the house.

Piper had never been stood up before, she didn't understand why he had just not shown up. Leo orbed into the hallway outside Pipers room and knocked on the door. Piper answered the door.

"Phoebe why..." she knew Prue was at work and thought Phoebe was still there, but as she looked up she saw who it really was.

"Hi Piper." Leo said quietly.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she quickly wiped at her eyes.

"I just, I came to apologize for last night." he said as he yearned to wipe the tears for her.

"You don't need to apologize. It's fine, I understand." Piper said as she began to shut the door.

"No, I do need to apologize, and I need to explain too." Leo said setting his hand on the door to stop her from shutting it.

"Leo, you don't have to explain, really."

"Yes I do. I wanted to come, but I wasn't allowed to, I had a meeting at work." he tried to explain.

"A meeting, a handyman meeting?" Piper asked with sarcasim

"No, a handyman isn't my job, it's more of a hobby." he said "I had a meeting and my bosses took me completly off guard and I didn't have time to call anyone. Please Piper, you have to believe me...I love you."

That little comment that Leo added to the end stopped Piper cold in her tracks and she looked up at him.

"You do?" she asked

"Yes." he replied

"But Leo, we just met, how do you know that?"

"Because, this is a feeling that is just...wow, and I only have it when I'm with you."


	3. What Will Her Sisters Think

Piper woke up the next morning in her bed, she was laying with her head and one hand resting on Leos' chest. She had told him that she believed him and had forgiven him for standing her up but she was still a little sad that she had gotten all dressed up and ready for him and he never showed up. But she was getting over that. Leo had his arm wrapped around Piper and he was sleeping. Piper smiled and she slowly began to move up off of Leo. Leo felt some movement and he woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Piper?" he asked in a tired voice.

"I'm right here." she whispered with a smile and then kissed him. "Just going to the bathroom."

"Okay, but be fast, I might miss you." Leo said with a smile.

"I will." Piper said with a smile as she rushed off to the bathroom.

A few minutes she came back and climbed back into the bed. Leo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him kissing her softly on the forehead.

"I missed you." he said with a smile.

"I can't imagine how much you're gonna miss me when you go to work today." Piper said smiling up at him.

"Awe, do I have to?" Leo asked sticking out his bottom lip.

"I'm pretty sure you'll have to." Piper said with a smile.

"I wish you coud come with me." Leo said pulling her closer.

"I can't though, I have a life to." she said with a smile.

"No, you can't." Leo joked pulling her even closer so that there was no space at all between them.

"Want some breakfast?" Piper asked looking over at the clock.

"Only if you have some too." he said looking down at her.

Piper nodded and then got out of the bed slowly. She went over and put on her robe and then went downstairs to start making breakfast. Leo watched her as she walked out of the room, once she was gone he got up and put his pants on then he slowly snuck down the stairs and into the kitchen. Leo slowly snuck up behind Piper and wrapped his arms around her waist, then he kissed her softly on the neck. Piper smiled as Leo did this.

"What are you doing down here?" Piper asked

"I wanted to help you." Leo replied.

Just then Phoebe and Prue both walked into the kitchen. Prue looked over at Leo, she couldn't believe that he was there after standing Piper up and she seemed fine with it.

"What is he doing here?" Prue asked glaring at Leo

"Prue, please don't start, he apologized and explained it all." Piper said defending Leo.

"Right, what was he abducted by aliens, or wait even better, did some witch put a spell on him?" she asked with a sarcastic smirk.

Phoebe laughed quietly to herself and Piper gave Prue her 'how could yo usay that' look. Then she turned to Leo.

"Maybe we should have the breakfast upstairs in my room." She suggested.

Leo nodded in agreement and took the two plates Piper had in her hands and started upstairs. Piper turned to her sisters.

"There's food on the stove if you want breakfast." Then she followed Leo upstairs.


End file.
